


Reload

by efoist



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), Dark, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: Märchen四週年快樂（？）又一個失敗品。Idolfried煩躁地揮開那具已經一無用處的屍體，靴子踩過癱倒的溼爛舊衣和染灰骨頭時毫沒尊重憐憫，就讓井內那些低能東西處理吧，他想，漫不經心擺動收回手中的指揮棒，喚來咧牙飽噬一切的黑暗。
Relationships: Idolfried Ehrenberg & Märchen von Friedhof





	Reload

  
又一個失敗品。

Idolfried煩躁地揮開那具已經一無用處的屍體，靴子踩過癱倒的溼爛舊衣和染灰骨頭時毫沒尊重憐憫，就讓井內那些低能東西處理吧，他想，漫不經心擺動收回手中的指揮棒，喚來咧牙飽噬一切的黑暗。

他需要一個更聽話的身體（屍揮者），意志可以隨心撥弄，心思又足夠敏捷不必事事由他出手。Idolfried坐落扶手椅，臉上陰影隨黯光詭然搖曳。

早知道不應該一時心軟放走März的。他仰頭闔目，想像醇酒入喉的舒暢質感（哪怕自己早已無法喝吃），以平息因殺死宿主的殺意和躁動。是的，Idolfried以為再找一具軀體是容易不過的事，但一具完全契合的軀殼就艱難得多了。

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

那只是偶爾閃爍的想法，就像從井底仰望所見的星空遙渺微弱，抓住了，就不容易放手。鏈索收緊，勒入深暗。

有什麼關係，反正他早已是衝動的化身了。生前溺沈井內的殘剩情感與觀念皆可拋棄。他錯過一次，絕不再犯。

Idolfried在墓園悠然挪行，繞徊耳邊全是刺耳餘息的無意義嘶吟，他冷哼一聲，那些匍匐闇影的低能通通噤啞逃退。至少還曉得別惹他。

前陣子立好的新墓碑並不難找。他冷漠掃過刻字上的熟悉名字，擺手打開密封的石棺。

那些人不知道該如何擺放那副埋附泥土水底太久的骸骨，在他眼中棺內的人骨就如同捲曲沈睡的少年。Idolfried將破爛的黑色布偶扔進去，夜風陰森地吹著。

他記得März是白髮紅眼睛的。死後仍帶著不知為何而死的恐惶無措。

但他覺得不對。完全不對。

頭髮要像白紙染黑，他說，驅使黑暗纏上只能乖乖聽命的身體，未見過世間險惡的紅眼睛要變成在宵暗裡懾亮嚇人的金瞳。

還有套上任我掌控的鎖鏈。（這次稍有反抗便勒緊懲罰）

最後是拔除記憶。（這次要盡數斷去）

  
Idolfried放下指揮棒，冽風拂動他的黯黃髪屑，鐵鏈十字架碰撞搖響。該醒來了，Märchen。他低聲呼喚。

躺在棺材裡的黑髮青年睜開尖銳的金色眼眸。  


End


End file.
